Eikius Revuine
'''Eikius Revuine' or Eikius Revine (in Daedric script, ) is the Daedric Prince of broken oaths, speechcraft, selfishness and the Void who rules over the realm of Necropalus. He is a very mysterious and widely unknown Daedra with only a few worshippers, most of them knowing little to nothing about the Prince himself. Due to that, he's been nicknamed the Empty Lord by them. Their faith claim that Revuine represents selfishness in the sense of self-realization, in which one should always seek to satisfy their own selves before caring about others. The Snow Elves seem to have worshipped or at least known him to some extent, since most known information about Eikius comes from them. Most of the ancient Falmer seemed to believe Revuine was not an evil being, but at the same time saw him as one who shouldn't be trusted. From them come many of his known nicknames and descriptions, such as He who dwells in shadows, the Untrustworthy One and the somewhat popular aldmeri pun At Dun Ne Elt ( , roughly "''Elder Dark Never Holy"), a nickname also given to him by the Aldmeri and other elven races, such as the High Elves. Though most Snow Elves did not see Eikius as an essentially evil entity, the High Elves do, and most of them are either hesitant or afraid to talk about Revuine. Background Eikius Revuine is a mysterious Daedric Prince of unknown power and appearance, although all the known legends of the Snow and High Elves describe him as a skeletal man with glowing yellow eyes. His outfit is not always the same, but he's been always described wearing hooded wizard robes. Almost all the legends about him describe Revuine making deals with someone, and in all of them the deal is fulfilled; however, they also involve him doing so in a twisted way which mostly favors himself or his allies. For those who are clever enough to see through his deceptions and avoid his tricks, though, negotiating with Revuine is described as highly profitable: one could gain immense amounts of personal power, money and virtually anything they'd wished for, as long as they can come up with the right terms for the deal they're making with him. The most known information about Eikius Revuine is an old Aldmeri legend describe him disguised as an Aldmer and High Priest of Auri-El. According to this one, Revuine at the time described himself as a High-Priest of Auri-El who'd been sent by Magnus, the god of sorcery, at the request of Auri-El himself to lead the Aldmeri race into its next stage of evolution. He taught them a ritual which was supposed to make them ascend to a new plane of existence. However, when the ritual was performed, the supposed High Priest revealed himself as a Daedric Prince named Eikius Revuine and teleported away. It was already too late for them to stop the ritual, which summoned a powerful Daedra creature. The only survivor of the massacre was an Aldmer who'd later on write a book about it, supposedly left alive so that he could spread the word about the incident: so that the world knew it had been Revuine the responsible for that. In a way, those who performed the ritual did ascend to a higher plane, since their spirits are said to be forever trapped in Necropalus, Revuine's plane of Oblivion, though once again his twisted ways of fulfilling a deal proved themselves to be extremely dangerous. Current age Revuine has not been heard of since the First Era, and very little is known about him. Except for a few Aldmeri and Falmer legends, the only possible source of information about this Prince is a ring found inside of a Dwemer ruin by a Dunmer named Farhas Indoril. What happened to him or the ring is unknown, though in his notes he says that the ring is somehow related to a metaphysical existence, since by wearing it he could see and interact with things trapped between the different planes of existence — Mundus, Oblivion, Aetherius and even the Void itself — in a much better way than the Vision of the Tenth Eye spell ever could, and with some practice he believed it would be possible for him to physically bypass the barriers between these planes. Since Daedric Artifacts are believed to be a piece of the power of its creator, in that case Revuine, this may suggest that he can do the same. According to Farhas, it could also mean that Revuine is somehow able to go in and out of Mundus with his true body as it pleases him. The last notes in Farhas Indoril's journal say that through the use of the ring he has seen a "secret tower throughout a triangular gate" alongside a few drawings of a structure which vaguely resembles the Adamantine Tower surrounded by seemingly random figures which do not make sense. What happened to him after that is unknown: he seems to have simply disappeared, leaving behind no clue of his existence other than the journal and the ring. Plane of Oblivion The plane of Oblivion associated with Revuine is as mysterious as the Daedric Prince himself. The Aldmeri and Falmer called it ''Neeltnium ( , popularly translated to "Unholy City"). Both men and Daedra refer to his plane of Oblivion as Necropalus (Daedric Script: ), which seem to suggest his plane has something to do with necromancy. Due to that, most of his worshipers are also necromancers. There have been theories in the past that his plane of Oblivion is actually the legendary Soul Cairn, and that the Ideal Masters are servants of Revuine, though most of these theories have been discarded over time since there are some differences in the descriptions of said planes. Additionally, the Daedric Prince Azura has seemingly confirmed that the Soul Cairn and Necropalus are indeed different planes, though she's also hinted that, despite being separated planes of Oblivion, there may indeed exist some relation between Revuine and the Ideal Masters. Trivia * The word Necropalus comes from a mix of the greek word Nekrós, meaning "Dead", and the latin word Palus, meaning "Swamp". Thus, ''Nekrospalus ''can be roughly translated to "Dead Swamp" or "Swamp of the Dead". * Eikius Revuine is based on the villain Sliske, from the online game RuneScape. Category:Daedric Princes Category:Daedra Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:LadyEluned